


Prove It To Me

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene talking about sex, before they've ever had any together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the [LoM/A2A kink meme](http://jointhehunt.dreamwidth.org/5580.html?thread=10188)

They're slumped against the wall in the corner of Sam's flat and Sam wipes a bubble of blood from the end of his nose and says "That was fun." He's joking, mostly.

Gene hauls himself to his feet with a groan, using Sam's raised knee as a prop, no doubt feeling some nasty bruises of his own. "Figures you'd enjoy a good beating, nancy boy like you."

Sam nods distractedly. He's eyeing the curve of Gene's arse, trousers which have been rucked up, not pulled down. The seams must be pressing into Gene's skin, he must _feel_ it, like Sam can feel the imprint of the doorframe on his spine, the smoke smell which has rubbed off on his clothes and hair. Just to shock him, he admits "I had a boyfriend once who liked to start fights just because the make-up sex was fantastic."

Gene's eyebrows go up. "Did you, now? You realise I could have you fired just for saying that."

Sam looks up at him through his eyelashes, because he's too tired to open his eyes properly. "You won't, though."

"Says who?"

"Says your hand on my knee."

Gene withdraws his hand as if burnt, straightens up properly, moves to stand opposite him. "Boyfriend," he snorts. "How old are you, twelve?"

"I was nineteen. And we were more fuck buddies, really. He wanted more than I was prepared to give." He'd started building his life around getting into the force, by then. They'd met halfway through his gap year, continued on and off for three more.

"I'd back him into the wall, mouthing off like I do, and he'd goad me to come at him, with fists, teeth, words, anything. I think he wanted me to call him useless just so he could prove that he's not."

"And because he got me riled up, Gene, _God_ , it was like nothing else. He insulted everything I believed in, taunted me about my dad, and I hated him sometimes, even though I knew nearly every word he said was true. So I'd take him in my hands and almost crush him, throttling his cock, and he'd tell me to go even harder, treat him rougher, fuck him faster. It was like nothing I did could break him. Whenever I'd screwed up at work, got us both in trouble...with him I could do no wrong, everything I did made him hard, everything I did gave him pleasure. That's _real_ power, Guv. Better than some idle gossip you might take to the Super."

Sam pulls himself out of his recollections, becomes aware again of Gene's face, his hands, his figure towering over him. 

The wide chest is heaving even though their fight has been over for a while now. Gene's response, when it comes, is a low growl. "Back me into the wall, Tyler."

"You what?"

"Do it. Now. Prove it to me."

Sam drags himself upright, searching Gene's eyes. The blood has dried at the end of his nose, makes his skin feel crusty and tight. He takes a step towards Gene. Gene holds his ground. Sam moves again, and to his amazement Gene moves obligingly backwards, letting Sam chase him. Sam breathes in through his mouth and begins to talk.


End file.
